GTO 1997-2002
Great Teacher Onizuka (グレート・ティーチャー・オニヅカ Gurēto Tīchā Onizuka) is considered to be Tohru Fujisawa's magnum opus. Its publication began in May 1997 and ended in April 2002; concluding with the manga's twenty-fifth volume and its two-hundredth "lesson". All of which were published in ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine''. Synopsis "Finally, the plague that dwells within our school...no, the plague within the modern Japan society has surfaced------Teachers whom only care about themselves instead of students' well being------Parents whom leaves duty to their own child to teachers and schools------Children whom lost their ways thanks to adults whom abandoned them...this crumbling education system is the exact reason behind the plague-like corruption that spreaded the entire Japan." '' ---Ryoko Sakurai, condemning the education system of Japan. Onizuka is a reformed biker gang leader who has his sights set on an honorable new ambition: to become the world's greatest teacher... for the purpose of meeting sexy high school girls. Okay, so he's mostly reformed. However, strict administrators and a class of ruthless delinquents stand between Onizuka and his goal and they will use any means, however illegal or low, to drive the new teacher away. Perfect, because Onizuka's methods won't be found in any teaching manual; he cares about the difference between legal and illegal activities about as much as he cares for the age difference between himself and a high school girl. So get ready for math that doesn't add up, language you'd be slapped for using, and biology that would make a grown man blush... unless of course, you're the Great Teacher Onizuka. Characters Faculty Members * Misuzu Daimon * Hajime Fukuroda * Azusa Fuyutsuki * Kazumi Kahara * Minami Kikukawa * Itagaki Kinoshita * Hiroshi Kochatani * Ikeda Maruyama * Naoko Moritaka * Eikichi Onizuka * Hideki Ozawa * Ryoko Sakurai * Tadashi Sakurai * Koji Sanomaru * Suguru Teshigawara * Hiroshi Uchiyamada * Ms. Fujimori * Mikan * Momoi * Mr. Ōgi * Takahama Students * Miyabi Aizawa * Megumi Asakura * Mayuko Asano * Kouji Fujiyoshi * Aoi Fukada * Kumiko Fukada * Makoto Fuyutsuki * Ruruka Hitika * Saeko Iijima * Naoko Izumi * Takumi Ishida * Urumi Kanzaki * Yoshito Kikuchi * Fuyumi Kujirakawa * Tadaaki Kusano * Gunjin Mishima * Miki Miura * Yuuki Miyamori * Nanako Mizuki * Kunio Murai * Erika Nakajima * Tomoko Nomura * Hidemi Ohta * Yoko Sato * Sho Shibuya * Chikako Shirai * Mokuba Shirai * Haruo Tokida * Ai Tokiwa * Anko Uehara * Mayu Wakui * Noboru Yoshikawa * Dadashima * Ebisawa * Gaia * Hitomi * Ito * Kamioka * Keiko * Kitsuki * Madoka * Marcia * Miho * Miko * Minakami * Mishima * Miyazaki * Nakamura * Onodera * Ortega * Sakaki * Takanaski Family Members * Masayo Aizawa * Kotaro Aizawa * Takashi Kadena * Julia Murai * Chizuru Ohta * Tooru Ohta * Maho Sumida * Takeru Teshigawara * Ryoko Uchiyamada * Yoshiko Uchiyamada * Yuichi Uehara * Eikichi * Mrs. Fujiyoshi * Ms. Kanzaki * Mr. Kizaki * Mr. Mizuki * Mrs. Mizuki * Mr. Nomura * Mrs. Uehara Other Characters * Suzunosuke Akao * Ryuji Danma * Shinomi Fujisaki * Megumi Hoshino * Heihachi Mishima * Rinka Morishita * Nagisa Nagase * Yuko Nagashima * Motoko Ohashi * Ichiro Okinoshima * Toshiyuki Saejima * Kyoko Sasaki * Hiromi Tatsukawa * Koari Ueda * Miki Wakamatsu * Ageha * Ms. Ashida * Futogaki * Hide * Mr. Hiramatsu * Mr. Kibayashi * Kojima * Mah * Megumi * Mr. Mizushima * Mutō * Mr. Shirosawa '''Note:' The list concerning characters depicted in the manga may be incomplete. Themes/Topics * Family * Student-Teacher Relationships Trivia * Tohru Fujisawa was reportedly influenced by Kôhei Tsuka's style of writing when writing Great Teacher Onizuka. * The series was originally intended to run for ten volumes, but its run was extended at the request of Kodansha. Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Lists